Random City Convention Center
The ''' Random City Convention Center '''is an indoor multi-purpose venue in Random City, Random Region, with a capacity of 398,000 people. The venue was built on a former landfill on a island in the middle of a creek. It can be accessed by a small drawbridge. The building was designed by Larry, Shemp, and Moe Architects. Its zig-zag design, which detractors say resembles a giant hut made of Cheetos Zig-Zags which goes up the top like a elevator, was inspired by the said snack, according to mayor Mimitchi33. It was opened in 1990 to much fanfare. History The facility plays host to various sporting events, including boxing, professional wrestling and races, along with public skating, summer camps, hockey leagues, figure skating, trade shows, concerts, tournaments, events and private functions. The Convention Center has hosted many concerts for people like Nirvana, The Royal Guardsmen, LANA, Every Greek, Nothing Makes Sense, The Buxton Sisters, and Skrillex. The convention center is the home of Random City Comic Con, the Three Erics Way-Up High Ball team, the Random City Explosion of the AFL, and the Angelica's Angels team of the B. World Games. On May 7, 1992, the USHRA Camel Mud and Monster Series came to the convention center. Many fans watched Colt Cobra do monster truck cyclones in Snake-Bite for 98 seconds, and saw Eldon DePew (subbing for Dennis Anderson) in Grave Digger win the sixth of twelve races for the monster truck racing part of the event. 20,000,000 pounds of beach sand and mud were piled into the convention center for the event. Years later, in 1997, the USHRA hosted the USHRA Back to School Explosion at the convention center. Grave Digger #12 driven by Dennis Anderson did a sky wheelie that reached 18 feet, and landed on the back, and then saved it. Later on in the show, Dungeon of Doom driven by Ricky Rattler lost a wheel and did a large crash (landing onto a bush in the baseball pit for Angelica's Angels (then the Random City Angels). Ricky was not hurt. Those two stunts made the show a good one, and made the convention center's attendance skyrocket. In 2009, the WWE held a event where Christian defeated Shelton Benjamin at the convention center. In 2010, the Brazilian pop star Ivete Sangalo had a sold-out concert at the convention center. The convention center features annual appearances of the top family shows including Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, Sesame Street Live, Disney on Ice, Harlem Globetrotters, The Wiggles, the Monster X Tour, and the Sunset Shimmer and Friends Show, among others. 2014 monster truck tragedy In 2014, the Monster X Tour had a event at the center. During a race between Monster Medic and California Kid, Monster Medic's driver Rich Blackburne, had a bad landing from the last set of cars. The kill switch malfunctioned, and the Monster Medic preceded to veer out of control and crash into a crowd of spectators near the Lil' Bully mini monster truck and the Monster X Tour Bigfoot, killing former young secret agent James Bond Jr. Bond could have saved himself, but instead he pushed young cartoon fan AwesomeCartoonFan01 out of the way, sacrificing himself. Rich mentioned in a news interview that the truck was allowed to go into freestyle. The shows of the Monster X Tour continued on for a week and a half. Category:Convention Center Category:Random City